


in sync

by dianna44



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: tumblr prompt: heartbeat





	in sync

**Author's Note:**

> i started taking prompts on tumblr so here was the first one I wrote! :) love you!

The first time Victor hears Yuuri’s heart is when he watches him on the ice, on the very stage that Victor used to claim was his own, but watching Yuuri now, watching him steal the minds and wonders of the viewers, watching him light up the night and stealing the sun’s shine, Victor knows Yuuri’s taken the spotlight. 

Victor hears Yuuri’s heartbeat so clearly. So resoundingly _loud_. 

And Victor is _mesmerized_. 

The second time he hears it, it’s almost in time with Victor’s very own. It’s almost in sync, but _not quite yet they aren’t there yet_. 

They’ll get there though. Victor knows they’ll get there. He vividly remembers the night Yuuri took his heart and claimed it as his own, just as he does the ice, months later, but Victor doesn’t remember the heartbeat to any of it. He wasn’t thinking about it. He couldn’t think about it. He was too enamored by the beauty in front of him. 

But that second time it happens, Victor tastes it, feels it, _wants_ it. He wants his own heart to match with Yuuri’s. But how does he _convey_ that?

The third time it happens, Victor can’t tell if it’s his own or Yuuri’s. He just knows, he just knows knows knows that Yuuri is right there, with him as he has been these past couple of months (fuck has it only been _months_?) and Yuuri’s lips are so nice against his. 

When they collapse against the ice, Victor knows Yuuri can hear his own heart as well. There’s so much there. There’s so much _there_. _There’s so much there_ between the two of them, and they’ve talked about it, but not nearly enough, both so caught up in the competition, the thrill of it all. 

Victor needs them both to focus though. He wants Yuuri to win. He wants Yuuri to win. He wants Yuuri to win. 

Their hearts stay in sync after that, the slight skips of a beat happening undoubtedly, but they always line up together again, their rhythm stronger than it ever has been. 

Victor knows he’s in love. Fuck. He knows he’s been in love for months and months and months, but he didn’t expect it to feel this wonderful, this strong and powerful. He didn’t expect to _feel_ this way, but now that he’s begun to dive into the wonders of being in sync with Yuuri, heart and all, Victor knows he never wants to leave. 

And he knows Yuuri understands him just as well. He knows this and he envelops himself in that feeling. 

Yuuri wants to be with him forever. 

And Victor doesn’t want anything less. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! xxxx


End file.
